Considerable effort is made to improve the efficiency of air conditioning systems due to the considerable energy they consume, particularly in the case of large buildings.
Despite the above mentioned efforts known air conditioning systems still consume considerable power and therefore are costly to run.
The above discussed problem is addressed by the air conditioning system described in international patent application PCT/AU 01/00273 (WO 01/69154). Although the air conditioning system described in this international patent application goes some way to addressing the above problem, some improvements can be made.